Dolly and track systems have long been used in the film industry to help camera operators film scenes. These systems allow camera operators to control a camera without holding a camera in their hand and without the shakiness that is inherent when filming with a handheld camera. The dolly and track system also allows for swift movement of the camera when filming objects that are moving.
Ease of transport and assembly of a dolly and rail system is important, particularly when filming on location, considering time and cost associated with transport and assembly. Many of the current dolly and track systems are bulky and heavy, which make it difficult to transport and assemble these systems. Large trucks are often needed to carry the track systems for the dollies such complex systems.
In addition, current dolly systems are typically configured either for managing cameras to be mounted upon them by means of a tripod or for low-angle filming. The tripod systems are mounted fairly high above the track system. This is done to ensure that the dolly and track system is outside of the camera's field of view. As a result, current systems are ineffective in filming low-angled shots.
Current dolly and track systems that are designed specifically for low-angled shots but these systems typically have narrow tracks. The narrow tracks of these systems do not accommodate tripods and subsequently only serve one function. As a result, film crews often need separate systems to accommodate variety of camera angles that might be used.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there remains a need for a dolly and track system that addresses the aforementioned shortcomings. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.